Melting Hearts
by rightnexttoyou
Summary: A Collection of random stories/poems. NxM based. Story 3: Oh-so-Wonderful - All forgotten was the spider-thing on her back. Natsume is OOC. Enjoy the fluff.
1. Melting Hearts

A Collection of Stories. Crack, or not.

**By: Raining Gumdrops**

Lisa: YAY! A new one-shot!! Not very crackish though…

Mikan: -stares suspiciously- Have you been doing your homework lately?

Lisa: -laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head- Ehehehe… not really I guess…

Mikan: That's bad! You'll fail your opening exams!!

Lisa: Uh… never mind about that…I'll do it sooner or later…hopefully.

Natsume: Hurry up ugly. Readers are waiting.

Lisa: Oh! Right, right, right… now…where are the documents? Omg…

Natsume & Mikan: What?

Lisa: -waving hands hurriedly and nervously- Nothing nothing nothing! It's NOTHING! -whispers to herself- Nooo! I'm going to have to make it up!

* * *

**Melting Hearts**

Mikan stared out the window. What exactly was she thinking awhile ago? She couldn't exactly remember what she did either. The classroom door banged open, and Natsume strolled in. He stopped. Then turned around. 'Huh? How did I get here?' He thought gruffly, taking a seat next to his totally cute and overly friendly girlfriend, Mikan.

Then a random and totally weird question popped up simultaneously in everyone's (excluding Hotaru') mind, 'What just happened?' Hotaru just glanced at them and smirked. Her extravagant amethyst contacted, I mean…WHO DA HELL HAS PURPLE EYES IN THE REAL WORLD ANYWAY????, eyes flickered sharply towards the rest of the class, examining each and every person, her fine brows rose with amusement at the confusion on the faces of her fellow classmates. Oh, so only she knew what was going.

"That's because the author didn't write anything about what happened before she started writing."Hotaru said smugly, a smirk plastered on her face. Mikan frowned. I had Hotaru turned into Natsume of something? She turned to Natsume and realised he was still who he was. So she turned again to Hotaru a big smile stuck on her face. "Oh Hotaru!", she gushed, "You are SOOOO smart!"

"I know I am." said Hotaru bluntly, and Mikan made a poor puppy dog face, as if Hotaru didn't hug her like she thought Hotaru would. Mikan glanced over Hotaru's shoulder, staring at her laptop screen.

"?" Mikan scrunched her face up, clearly clueless. Unrealistic question marks

"It's a site where people post up stories based on their favorite stories," explained Hotaru.

"Oh," Mikan dumbly replied. "Hey there's one about us!" Mikan screamed.

"Why are we there?" Natsume asked.

"Duh. Gakuen Alice is a manga." Hotaru stated obviously. "People are in love with the pairing Natsume and Mikan in the fic."

"Oooooooh! Look at that Natsume!" Mikan pointed at the summary of the story "Cold Exterior", "Natsume, a cold hearted prodigy – Natsume smirked at Mikan - in Alice Academy, fell in love with Mikan, a cheerful and optimistic girl (duh). Could she break the cold exterior of his heart without breaking her own?" Mikan sobbed and hugged Natsume's arm to her chest. "Doesn't that mean I'm going to kill you?!" Mikan sobbed even harder and soon she was clinging to his waist and spilling her big salty tears onto his chest. Natsume sighed, watching the wet patch on his clean white shirt grow rapidly due to the amount of tears she was producing in a second.

'Damn that author, now I'm going to go back to my dorm drenched.' It wasn't surprising because half or his shirt was already dripping. "I'm going to bring her to her room' he announced. Everyone just stared at the dripping Natsume and sobbing Mikan. Natsume sighed again and threw Mikan over his shoulder like a sack.

**At his room**

Natsume dumped Mikan roughly on the bed and fell on top of her. Mikan was hardly crying now, her face was red. Even redder than a tomato. Natsume sighed – wait, why was he sighing so many times?! He should be smirking his famous smirk! Not sighing his demented sigh! He sighed, and stopped halfway. 'Damn that author.' He thought. "NATSUME!!!!!!!!" he jumped 7 meters out of his skin after that scream.

He was still dripping…he remembered. "You're… retarded…" he said, referring to the odd situation he was in before with Mikan sobbing because she thought she would kill him.

"Why am I?" Mikan questioned. Her innocent blinking eyes stared into his contacted ruby eyes. He frowned at the authors comment about his fantastic/amazing/tantalizing/cool/awesome/crimson orbs. In fact they were _real _unlike the author's own brother's dyed hair. Anyway, back to Mikan before she screams him 7 meters out of his skin.

"Natsume," Mikan prodded him once, twice, thrice, "You're dazing off Natsume. By the way, _why_ am I retarded?"

"I wouldn't die just like that," Natsume stated, "In fact, you've already done that."

"Done what?" Mikan's brow furrowed together, confusion clouding her mind.

Natsume shook his head and smirked. He reached out and flipped her skirt up. Mikan shrieked. "PERVET!!!!!" and she tried to get him back by punching his arms.

"Wateva," Natsume shrugged and laid down next her.

"Natsume…was it me or did you say 'wateva'?" Mikan whispered.

"Whatever," Natsume lazy _real_ crimson eyes closed. "Sleep." He had to admit, today was the best day that had happened to him throughout _all_ the author's stories.

"NAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"came Mikan's agonizingly painfully piercing voice. Or maybe not.

* * *

Well well well! Tell me what you think! Is it good?

Or bad? Flames accepted!

-Lisa


	2. When Midnight Strikes

She sat by her window, watching the streets below intently_. 'When is he going to finish his mission?'_ her eyes closed gently as she recalled what he had told her before he left.

"_I'll be back before midnight, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Knowing you, you would slip and bash your face into the bathroom door."_

She smiled blissfully and glanced at the clock, 11:12, it read. She looked back at the window, into the frosty night sky of Tokyo. _'48 more minutes.'_ She sighed contently as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, still gazing at the streets below. She wondered to herself how much time left was left for her and Natsume to make the last of his life the best. She bit back a sob, sipping more her chocolate, trying to clear the thoughts out of her head. _'Must think of happy things. Must think of happy things. Must think of happy things.' _She thought of Natsume holding her, kissing her tenderly, and even buying her fluff puffs at Central Town.

She glanced at the clock again, 11:55, _'Five more minutes'_ sighing gently, she made her way to the bed, in hope to relax her mind. The door opened silently, going unnoticed by Mikan.

A pair of arms wrapped tenderly around her body, and a husky voice whispered to her ear, "Did you miss me, love?"

And at that moment…midnight struck…

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating…You know…homework and high school and yeah! You get it right? I feel like I'm repeating Year 5 x 3! Oh…that horrible stinky poopy-face teacher…giving us so much homework...**

**Uh…ahem…excuse me for that…immature description…**

**And PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I PUT UP IN MY PROFILE!**


	3. Oh so Wonderful

Natsume grinned once again as Mikan flailed her arms around the hundredth time in the day. "NOOOOO! Call me by my name! Mikan! Not some shitty name like Polka-dots! Oh My God! Frikin' Hell!"

Natsume pouted playfully, rolled his oh-so-wonderfully brilliant crimson eyes and pretended to look hurt, then commented, "But you do like it, don't you?"

"I so don't!"

"I see it in your eyes… you do."

"No, I don't! Now shut up!" Mikan crossed her arms and turned her back childishly to Natsume, who grinned then dropped a life-like spider down her shirt from the back. "ARGH! STOP DOING THAT! YOU RETARD!"

"I'm actually not really a retard. I'm not slow, unlike you." Natsume's face held an awfully playful smirk, the same awful smirk that Sumire-chan had fallen fall. Mikan frowned, when will _that guy_ stop doing that?! When will he stop trying to look smart?

"Why are you always like this?! You're always trying to look better than everyone else!" Natsume would have laughed at her face then, her cheeks puffed up and her face red with rage, it looked absolutely adorable, but this was a serious situation.

Natsume's smirk weakened a little, his face now held a sincere smile. Then he whispered softly "All for you, Mikan, all for you."

However oh-so-wonderfully his voice sounded then, Mikan didn't care, what she thought was most wonderful, were his genuine words and smile.

All forgotten was the spider-thing down her back.

* * *

So…what do you think? Review please!


End file.
